parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Dyno
Finding Dennis is a 2004 American comedy adventure action animated film. Finding Dennis marks the return to hand-drawn animation from the revered team of Andrew Stanton and Davis Doi, with music by Academy Award®-winning composer Gregor Narholz and Thomas Newman version of the Pixar movie "Finding Nemo". Plot Summary On his first day of school, forgetting the advice of his overprotective father, Dennis is captured by a scuba diver and ends up with a dentist. While Dennis tries to run a plan to escape, his father crosses the suburbs to rescue him. Voice Cast Cast (In alphabetical order) * Fred Jones - Albert Brooks * Dennis Mitchell - Alexander Gould * Ruff - Lee Tockar * Elsa - Ellen DeGeneres * Batman - Adam West * Papyrus - Austin Pendleton * Obelix - Brad Garrett * Margaret Wade - Allison Janney * Homer Simpson - Dan Castellaneta * Starfire - Hynden Walch * Batgirl - Melissa Gilbert * Boss Baby - Alec Baldwin * Boneyard Werewolf - Barry Humphries * Balthazar Bratt - Fred Tatasciore * Scarlet Overkill - Eartha Kitt * White Pantera - Eric Bauza * El Tigre - Alanna Ubach * Rex - Bob Peterson * Frogfish - Dee Bradley Baker * The Little Hench Pigs - Cheech Marin, Tommy Chong, Phil LaMarr, Lance J. Holt * Greymon - Dee Bradley Baker * Daphne Blake - Sarah Michelle Gellar * Gaston - Burke Moses * Darla Dimple - Ashley Peldon * Belle - Susan Egan * Foghorn Leghorn - Jeff Bergman * T.J. Detweiler - Andrew Lawrence * Violet Parr - Sarah Vowell * Mikey Blumberg - Jason Davis * Phantasm - Stacy Keach * Minions - Pierre Coffin The Muppeteers * Big Bird - Caroll Spinney * Ernie, Kermit - Steve Whitmire * Miss Piggy - Eric Jacobson * The Pirates - Dave Goelz, Eric Jacobson, Steve Whitmire, Caroll Spinney, Bill Barretta, Jerry Nelson, Carlos Alazraqui, Kevin Clash, Zeb Wells, Carlo Bonomi, David Rudman, John DiMaggio, Zeb Wells * Usher - Eric Jacobson Brazilian version * Fred Jones: Tom Cavalcante * Elsa: Maíra Góes * Dennis Mitchell: Orlando Viggiani * Batman: Sérgio Moreno * Obelix: Wellington Muniz * Margaret Wade: Fernanda Baronne * Papyrus: Henrique Ogalla * Homer Simpson: Duda Ribeiro * Starfire: Carla Pompílio * Batgirl: Angélica Santos * Boss Baby: Affonso Amajones * Foghorn Leghorn: Hélio Ribeiro * Minions: Marco Antônio Abreu * White Pantera: Tom Cavalcante * El Tigre: Júlia Castro * Rex: Garcia Júnior * Boneyard Werewolf: Saulo Vasconcellos * Balthazar Bratt: Guilherme Lopes * Scarlet Overkill: Marieta Severo * TJ: Úrsula Bezerra * Violeta: Tânia Gaidarji * Mikey: Sérgio Cavalcanti * Dr. Gaston: Daniel Boaventura * Darla: Victória Ficher * Daphne: Angélica Santos * Dubbing Studio: Álamo (SP) * Media: Cinema / DVD / Pay TV / Television / VHS * Directed by: Wendel Bezerra Contents Opening to Finding Dennis 2006 DVD (2007 Re-Print) # Language Ratio # Paramount DVD Logo # The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Preview # Barnyard Preview # Rukia Run Preview # The Bird Bully Preview # The Many Adventures of El Tigre: The Complete 1th Season Preview # Warning Screen # DVD Menu # Rated PG MPAA Screen # "This Film Has Been Modified..." # Paramount Pictures Logo # 20th Century Fox Logo # Nickelodeon Movies Logo (Finding Dennis Variant) Opening to Finding Dennis 2013 DVD (2014 Re-Print) * Language Ratio * Paramount DVD Logo * It's a SpongeBob Christmas Preview * The Many Adventures of El Tigre: The Complete 5th Season Preview * SpongeBob vs. The Big One Preview * Warning Screen * DVD Menu * Rated PG MPAA Screen * "This Film Has Been Modified..." * Paramount Pictures Logo * 20th Century Fox Logo * Nickelodeon Movies Logo (Finding Dennis Variant) Category:2004 Animated Films Category:Academy Award for Best Animated Feature Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox Movies Category:20th Century Fox Films Category:3D re-release Category:American 3D films Category:American animated film Category:Rated PG Category:2000s American animated films Category:3D films Category:3D Movies Category:Rated PG-13 Category:Movies Category:Animated Films Category:Animated Movies Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:A. Film Production A/S Category:O Entertainment __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Contents Category:2013 DVD Category:Omation Animation Studio